Meine Frau
by Kita Kudai
Summary: Prussia has been calling Sicily meine frau lately. As an Italian nation she doesn't speak German and she has only picked up on so much. She has no idea what that means. How is she supposed to act when she finds out what it means? Prussia/OC


**Happy Singles Awareness Day! I don't own Hetalia, but here's a V-Day gift from me to you!**

* * *

><p>It would have been nice to know about her supposed relationship with the man, or at least that was how Gabriella, the human representation of Sicily would have thought. Her only sign was when he slipped an arm around her neck and pulled her close to his chest when at a bar one random Friday night. She had just been chatting to an overly friendly France, who was trying to convince her that France was indeed the best lovers. There had been an arrogant grin on his face as he spoke the words 'meine Frau!' before laughing that weird laugh of his. France's eyes had gone wide. Instantly the French nation backed off, deciding to bother the waitress with the very short skirt instead. She looked up at the albino nation. He was close to her, a lot closer to her than France had been. She was pressed up against his side like she was a prize. It was strange and she wasn't sure what to make of her friend's actions.<p>

"Prussia?"

"You are meine frau, Sicily!"

Sicily wondered if she shouldn't go and get her brother. Romano always knew how to scare the two German brothers off. Feliciano could easily chat his ear off. Then she decided to just shrug it off. It must have been the many pints of heavy beer he'd consumed and he could put beer away like a professional. Besides, this was Prussia. Since when did anything he ever did make any sense? So Sicily just smiled at the Prussian. She looked over at Italy and nodded. He understood that you were going to leave with Prussia before he got even more drunk than he could have possibly have been. His tab was going to be large and knowing her luck, she might just have to pay it off. She was always doing that for him. It was frustrating at times because if felt like he was taking advantage of her. She was always the first, or second if Germany was called first, one called if Prussia got in trouble. She remembered one time when America dared Prussia to go streaking through the world meeting. Sicily had been sent down to the police station to bail him out because one of the humans at the convention called the police.

"Why don't we get you home?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Prussia laughed as she pulled him out of the bar. He leaned heavily against her. Eventually, she managed to get them to her car, one of Romano's old Crossfires. She took care of the red beauty, despite the age it possessed. Italy had been glad that Sicily took it because Romano went through cars like other people went through socks. He practically changed his car every day of the week. Gilbert was very affectionate as she loaded him up in the passenger seat of her car. She buckled him in to the back seat, just to make sure that he would be safe. Nation or not, the guilt would just about kill her if he got hurt. He was her best friend, not to mention secret crush. She would never say it and the only ones who knew were Spain and Hungary. If Romano found out, he would only hate the Prussian even more than he already did. There was no need to go and instigate bad blood, or at least further than it already was.

* * *

><p>Things started going downhill from there. She was never greeted the same way again — it was now those same foreign words ('meine Frau!') and an arm slung around your shoulders or waist. This was sometimes followed by an affectionate nuzzle against her neck or an overly friendly hand on her thigh, when they were sitting down. Sicily didn't know what to do with the Prussian sometimes. He was so unruly sometimes but he always managed to bring a smile to her face. She would however, push him away, not noticing the look of hurt on her friend's face as she ignored him for whatever she had been doing. She just thought he was being overly affectionate, though using the words affectionate and Prussia seemed strange in a sentence, like it was improper. Yet, he was affectionate. He even started yelling at Austria one day because Austria complimented her. Germany, America and Russia had to pull them apart.<p>

"I've been looking all over for you!" Gilbert proclaimed.

"You have?"

"Of course, Gabriella!" he laughed, "I have a present for you!"

Sicily frowned. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. First he was using the strange nickname and now he was giving her random presents? She almost wanted to check the back of his neck for a little X on the flesh to see if he was one of America's brainwashed people from one of his older movies or to check his temperature because Prussia never gave out presents unless they would be horribly embarrassing or could benefit him in some way. Last time he had surprised her with a present it had been for her birthday and he had given her a naughty maid outfit with help from France. Romano had beaten the nation and Gilbert did not come to visit because he did not want her to see his 'unawesome' bruises. He thought the gift had been considerate. In all honesty, Gabriella just thought that her brother's reaction was hilarious. Italy only made it all the better when he commented on how it looked like the outfits that he and Romano used to wear as children, when Italy worked over at Austria's house and Romano was under 'Boss' Spain's wing. Germany spluttered, uncertain of what to make of this about his friend Italy. Prussia just about died because he was laughing so hard. Romano's face had never turned so read before.

"Gil, you didn't need-"

"I know but I wanted to anyways."

He pulled out a box of chocolates from his vest pocket. He also had a single red rose in his hand as well. Sicily curiously stared at the box of chocolates. It was heart shaped, red and frilly. Someone had to have helped him pick it out because she knew that Prussia hated looking for gifts unless they were for his awesome self. Yes, she knew it was Valentine's Day but he had never gotten her anything before, actually, he only ever tried to embarrass her when he got her gifts but she didn't mind because he was her best friend. A few of the other nations in the room were watching her with mild amusement. Hungary looked like she was about to squeal in delight for some reason. Austria just pat her hand, trying get her to calm down. Sicily had no idea what was going on and a few of the nations had picked up on that – namely Francis who was hitting his head against the desk because she was so oblivious and Spain who looked like he was trying not to laugh with little success. She just thought Prussia was being unusually caring. She had no choice but to accept the gifts as he pushed them in her hands and she most certainly didn't want them to drop to the ground.

"You don't mean-"

"Of course I do, because the awesome me could never forget Valentine's Day," he said brightly. "You'll take it, won't you?"

"If you're not going to eat it," she said, with a small smile, "It seems I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Prussia laughed. He then kissed Gabriella on the cheek. Her entire face turned red as the rose in her hand as her face practically sizzled from embarrassment. She was so embarrassed that she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, so that none of the other nations could make fun of her for it. Of course, a few nations knew about her crush on the Prussian. Lately, they had been talking about what a cute couple they made, though they were not together. For some reason, Romano had been sulking a lot lately, trying to keep Sicily away from the 'rotten potato-eating' Germans, particularly Prussia, but the albino found a way around her brother's defenses, namely by bringing Antonio over as a distraction. She bowed her head, with her hair hiding her red face from the rest of the nations in the room. Everyone had been watching too so it only made her embarrassment even worse. She wouldn't dare say she enjoyed the small peck on the check, or how it made her heart flutter in her chest like a bird in a cage. Or how she was trying to hide a smile on her face.

"You're so good to me meine Frau! Ich liebe dich!"

Then he walked away, heading straight for Antonio and Francis. Antonio was just about ready to fall to the floor, but thankfully, Francis was holding him up. The bad touch trio disappeared out the door. A few other nations followed after, discussing their plans for the holiday. Canada was going out with Greenland. Romania and Japan were going out together. Naturally, Hungary and Austria were spending time together. Switzerland looked murderous at anyone who would approach Liechtenstein the 'wrong' way. England and Belgium were going out. America was talking about how he was just hanging out because he was an eternal bachelor, the majestic lone wolf, a hero because he couldn't get close to anyone because his enemies – this prompted a glare in Russia's direction – would use his loved ones against him. Sicily touched her cheek where he had kissed her. Had there been something in his water today? Prussia was so unusual and she could never predict what he was going to do next but this was something she never thought he would do in a hundred millennia.

"What does that even mean?" she demanded of herself.

A hand was put on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise. She had to fight for a straight face before she looked up or else she might be even more embarrassed. She looked up to see Germany standing behind her. Italy was not far off. Japan was even standing nearby with Romania, watching intently. This will probably go into one of his mangas later, the extremely perverted ones that Germany pretended that he didn't have underneath his bed in a shoe box, so that the entire world, pun intended could see her for what she was – a fool. However, her focus was on Germany. He had a peculiar look on his face, with one eyebrow raised and an odd unreadable look in his eyes. He looked like he had to tell her the worst news in the world, or at least that he was reluctant to tell her something. She was just about to demand what he was going to say out of him but he took a deep breath. He ran his hands through his hair with a truly exasperated look on his face. She frowned, worried for the other nation now, because he truly looked like he was struggling with his words.

"Meine Frau means 'my wife'."

She stared up at him with a baffled look on her face. So that was why he kept coming over to her house? That was why he was acting very friendly around her? That was why he took her out to a dinner or two? Was that why he got her the present in the first place? She hadn't done anything for him or gotten anything for him. But he hadn't formally come out and said it. What did the other nations think? She was completely oblivious to it all. Romano's sulking, Hungary's excitement, Roderich's frowning disapproval, it all made so much sense now. Her mind was sent reeling as she stared up at the larger German man. His brother was complicated and she wanted to strangle him.

They were so getting a divorce.

He hadn't even gotten her a ring. He hadn't even proposed. However, when she opened the box of chocolates, she found this was a lie. There was a ring sitting in the middle of the chocolates and on the top of the lid were the words Marry Me? The ring had a diamond with two ruby gems at the top and two amethyst gems at the bottom of the ring. The diamond itself was done in an oval shape, and the ruby and amethyst gems were done in an oval shape as well. The band was white gold. Since when were they dating? But if he had considered that they were dating before, when he started calling her his wife then would that mean they had been dating? Did she even want to marry the Prussian? He most certainly hadn't waited for her answer when he walked off. Who proposes and then walks away before finding out whether the possible bride to be would say yes?

Apparently that was Prussia.

"Ti amo, Gilbert," she sighed.

She slipped the ring on her finger for better or for worse.

* * *

><p><strong>10 out of 10 doctors agree that reviewing leads to a happier love life...<strong>

**Eh, it's worth a shot.**


End file.
